Think Positive
by Jynx999
Summary: The boy's get their results.
1. Chapter 1

**I shouldn't do multichapters because I never finish them but I am going to do my very best to complete this one. It shouldnn't be too many chapters, about 3/4. I have a few days off so have some time to write.**

 **I actually went to Cardiff last week and met Jamie who plays Max. Didn't get to meet the boy's but did get a wave and a toot as Tony drove by in his little blue beetle.**

 **On with the story...**

"Those lads have come out of this well, I hope you're proud of them." Charlie spoke as he watched Cal and Ethan sharing time with their mother in resus.

"I am, but tell anyone and I will deny all knowledge." Connie smirked as she took observed the three of them.

Charlie laughed slightly and nodded as she walked away. He went to the resus door and slowly and gently pushed it open.

"Ch..Charlie." Emilie spoke recognising the older nurse.

"Hello Emilie, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better, now my boys are together with me." She smiled as best she could.

"Good. Although I think it's best you all get some rest. Cal you look shattered." He commented.

"I'm fine." Cal smiled convincingly.

"Lier." Emilie spoke.

"Oi." Cal laughed slightly.

"Go to the on-call room Cal. I'll go to the flat and bring some things in for us." Ethan told him.

"Perfect idea." Charlie smile. "I'll get you moved to somewhere a little more comfortable Emilie. So you can rest too."

"Thank you Charlie." Emilie thanked him, she was more than grateful for the way he had been looking after them.

Once Emilie was moved Cal headed to the on-call room and waited for Ethan to return from home.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed as he pulled out two letters from his pocket and stared at them. He knew they contained both his and Ethan's futures and whatever they said was going to change their lives. In his head he was almost certain that at least one of the would test positive for the gene although realistically he knew the odds were same for any of the possible outcomes.

Ethan eventually returned and burst through the door with two heavy looking bags in his hands. He didn't fail to notice that Cal had slide two envelopes under the pillow on the bed.

"I've brought you some clean clothes and underwear, your bed room is terrible by the way. Should have a warning on the door." He told him.

Cal laughed slightly but thanked him anyway and took his bag opening it to find that he didn't only have clean clothes but also toiletries and his laptop.

Ethan smiled slightly and sat down beside him on the bed.

"Are you alright Cal?" He asked him.

"I'm fine." Cal nodded.

"We're not going to keep secrets from each other now right? Not after this…" Ethan told him.

"No, I know." Cal nodded again.

"So are you going to tell me what those letters are then?" Ethan asked and raised his eyebrows.

Cal sighed and put his hand under the pillow taking them out.

"I'm sorry Ethan." He started.

Ethan looked at them, they were identical except the names.

"I did the genetic tests on us both. You don't have to open yours if you don't want to." Cal told him.

Ethan was now past getting angry at his brother, he understood why he did what he did and although it was wrong know that his heart was in the right place.

"So this is it then? Our futures, do we have it or not…" Ethan asked. "Let's see then."

He then opened his without hesitation, he didn't know why but he just felt that if he didn't do it there and then he would never do it.

Cal watched him in shock as he watched him scan the words on the white sheet of paper.

"Okay." Was all Ethan said.

"Well?" Cal pushed.

"You need to open yours now Caleb." He told him.

Cal took a deep breath and shakily opened his with much less confidence than Ethan did. He couldn't help but smile with relief when he read the word 'NEGATIVE'.

"I don't have it." He smiled at his brother. "What did yours say?"

"The same." Ethan smiled.

Cal grinned and went to hug his brother but Ethan leant away.

"Don't get too over excited." Ethan laughed slightly. "We still have to look after Emilie."

"But it is a weight off our shoulders." Cal smiled.

"Yeah." Ethan nodded. "I'm going to go and get some air anyway, been a long day."

Cal nodded and frowned as he watched him go. Once he had left he reached to where Ethan was sitting and picked up his letter reading it.

"Positive…" He whispered to himself as he reread the word over and over.

 **Although I think that both boys will test negative for the gene in the show I have decided to do my own twist on it. Let me know what you thoughtand what you think could happen next. :) J x**


	2. Chapter 2

Cal placed the letter down on the bed again and sighed, he knew Ethan wasn't trying to hide it from him, he just didn't have the heart to voice the truth, if he was trying to hide it he would have taken the letter with him. He knew Cal would read it.

Back in the ED Ethan had made his way through the corridors as quickly as he could.

"Ah doctor Hardy." Mrs Beauchamp's voice got his attention and he looked at her.

"Any chance you could fill in for a couple of hours? I'm a doctor down with Doctor Keogh going home." She asked.

"Um…I… yeah of course." Ethan nodded his head.

"You can say no, I understand your circumstances right now." She smiled sympathetically.

"No honestly, I'd rather be busy in all honesty." He smiled and went off to get changed.

The next few hours went by quickly; Cal had gone up to sit with Emilie allowing Ethan the space he needed although he wasn't about to tell Emilie anything about the tests just yet.

Ethan had buried himself in his work and was trying to treat two friends who had got into a fight over money and had ended up crashing their car into a wall at a high speed. He was glad of the distraction but his current situation had meant he was more irritable than he'd usually be and his patients was slowly diminishing.

"You lied to me! You betrayed me!" One of his patient's was shouting through the curtain at the other, who he was with and trying to stitch a cut on his forehead.

"It was going to be a surprise! What don't you understand, I was doing it for you." She shouted.

Ethan sighed. "Can you please keep still I'm almost done."

"A surprise? For me? It was my money for god sake!" The voice from the other side of the curtain started again.

His patient then sprung to her feet and pulled back the curtain.

Ethan rolled his eyes as she jumped from the bed. He slammed his suture kit down on the table.

"Can you please stay still and let me do my job!" Ethan snapped. "Some things are more important than money you know! Like your health!"

"What's going on in here?" Charlie pulled back the curtain hearing the commotion.

Instantly Ethan regretted shouting but he couldn't help himself. "Sorry Charlie can you deal with this. I've got to go."

Charlie didn't get a chance to respond as Ethan was already gone practically running through the ED towards the staffroom.

Connie hadn't failed to also notice the drama and shared a look with Charlie who took over Ethan's patients.

Cal had just arrived at the ED deciding that now would be a good time to speak to Ethan now that he had had time to absorb the news. He arrived and caught Connie's attention almost straight away.

"Have you seen Ethan?" He asked her.

"As it happens I have, he had just gone into the staffroom. He lost it with one of the patients just before there so I'm not sure what state he is in but you need to get him away and talk." Connie told him wisely.

"It's been a difficult day." Cal sighed. "I will talk to him."

 **Not happy with this but best I could come up with. Writers block. J x**


End file.
